Lucas Taylor
Dr. Lucas Taylor is the crazy, vengeful, mad scientist son of Nathaniel Taylor. He is the main antagonist of the science fiction TV series, Terra Nova. His goal was to take over the past Earth and make money from it's natural resources. Personality Before losing his sanity, Lucas was a humble scientist. After losing his mother he began to hate his father. Spending time in the jungle for years, he lost his sanity and became twisted, obsessed with destroying his father. History Lucas was born in 2124. He began hating his father in August of 2138, when Nathaniel and his family were captured in a war in Somailia. Lucas lost his mother right then and there. Lucas came to Terra Nova on the Second Pilgrimage. He then began working on making the time portal go both ways. When his father found out he destroyed his son's research. He then called Richard Philbrick to relieve Taylor of his command. After Taylor killed the general, Lucas aimed a gun at him, but was quickly disarmed. From there Lucas was banished from Terra Nova and swore vengeance on his father. Lucas made his debut in Nightfall, where Mira (leader of the Sixers) gives Lucas a box that contains his research. In ''Vs. ''Lucas is shown sitting by a campfire watching the fireworks from the Harvest Festival taking place. Lucas resides at the Sixer's camp and gives Skye's mother a blanket. He introduces himself to Skye when she arrives to see her mother. Lucas threatens to kill her mother is Skye doesn't reconcile his calculations in the eye. When Skye does this and returns, Lucas is overjoyed to see the calculations are finished. He then orders her to leave. Later, Skye returns seeing Lucas packing up things and preparing to head to the time portal to visit his employers in 2149. When he arrives, he uses the mystery box to activate to portal. His father and Jim soon arrive to stop Lucas. Lucas then says that soon they will be begging him for mercy. He then goes through the portal. Back in 2149, Lucas and Weaver prepare to head to Terra Nova. When they get to Terra Nova, they're army soon takes over the colony. His father was forced to retreat. Jim then helps Taylor stop Lucas from the inside of the colony. After Jim and his family escape the colony and meet up with Taylor, Taylor decides to destroy the time portal, cutting themselves off from the future for good. Skye then lures Lucas away from the portal. He's then ambushed and tied up by Skye, keeping Lucas there until they destroy the portal for good. Lucas escapes and knocks Skye out. He then heads to the portal on foot. However, he's then stopped by his father. Lucas then tricks his father into an embrace, stabbing his father. Before he could finish him off, Skye shoots Lucas, he then collapses on the ground. However, When Skye gets Taylor on his feet Lucas is gone. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Related to Hero